¿Una vida sin Ikuto?
by Agus-chii
Summary: Todos sabemos que las personas que conocemos de nuestro entorno, llegan a cambiarnos, incluso nuestra vida. Pero estan quienes nos la cambian completamente y no nos damos cuenta de eso hasta que se van por ciertas razones. La relación entre Amu e Ikuto evoluciona con los años y esto es porque ella se va dando cuenta de que sin él, su vida habría sido diferente. One-shot, Amuto.


**Diclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es propiedad de Peach-Pit.**

* * *

 _._

 _¿A veces no se han preguntado cómo habría afectado o cambiado tu vida al no conocer a alguien que se ha convertido en un factor importante de ella?_

 _._

Recuerdo que todo comenzó cuando tenía 10 años y estaba en 4to de primaria. En aquel entonces, solo yo era a única que me conocía, la única que sabía el límite de mi paciencia, del dolor que mi corazón era capaz de soportar, mis puntos débiles. Todo aquello que me conformaba, solo yo lo reconocía, aunque a veces dudaba de ello.

He ahí cuando cambio mi vida, el deseo de querer ser conocida ha dado luz a quienes me guiaron, mis Shugo Charas. Gracias a ellas conocí a nuevas personas, mis mejores amigos.

Viví experiencias magnificas, así como dolorosas. Pero supe superarlas y el resultado de tanto dolor me hizo saber en quienes realmente confiar, me concedió nuevas personas, nuevas emociones, nuevos momentos, que atesoraré por el resto de mi vida.

Aunque llegué a perder a esas personas. Kukai, quien era como mi hermano mayor, se había graduado, en ese momento yo ya estaba en 5to y había hecho una nueva mejor amiga, Nadeshiko, a la que también perdí al saber que se iría a Europa. Aun así, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando regresó, sin haberme dado cuenta. Sabía que ella, o más bien, él, en su forma masculina, su verdadero ser, seguía. Nagihiko seguía siendo el mismo conmigo y esa intuición del fondo hizo que yo, sin saber que eran la misma persona, pudiese seguir pensando en él.

Kairi, él fue el primero que se me confensó, había estado poco tiempo con nosotros y fuimos traicionados, pero sabía que sus intenciones no eran malas, que todos esos momentos compartidos tomando té en el Jardín Real, eran verdaderos y aquella última despedida en el aeropuerto, también lo fue. ¿Seré ingenua? Al fin y al cabo, si es que lo soy, me trajo buenos resultados.

Siguió Lulu, lo que pareció una nueva amistad, resultó ser un secreta rivalidad. Me recordó mucho a Utau y a Rima. Me puse a pensar que tengo una clase de relación extraña con las rubias, pero terminan siendo con las que más lazos creo. Con el pasar del tiempo pudimos lograr llevarnos bien. Fue doloroso saber que ella era la ocasionante de todas las maniobras de Easter, en ese tiempo. Pero, solo fue ver más allá de lo que aparentaba ser, para saber que su principal razón por la que hacía esas cosas, era para hacer feliz a una persona especial.

Varias personas se distanciaron físicamente, pero los lazos siguieron. A algunos los tendré más cerca, otros no, pero sé que pronto regresarán. Me di cuenta de aquello cuando ya había finalizado 6to y estaba cerca del adiós.

Mi yo interior aprendió muchas cosas, desde como abrirme y confiar en los demás, hasta el punto de darme cuenta de lo que realmente quería. Estaba cerca de alcanzar lo que siempre soñé, de formar aquella persona que siempre anhele ser. Sincera ante todo. Pero eso significaba que mis Shugo Charas desaparecerían, porque su tarea ya estaba hecha. Error. Al menos eso pensaba yo cuando regresaron a sus huevos, pero, en un viaje a mi interior, supe que todavía seguían allí y que siempre lo estarán.

Luego de la partida de varios amigos y la llegada de otros, creía que era capaz de soportar todo cambio que ocurriese en mi vida. Vuelvo a citar "¿A veces no se han preguntado cómo habría afectado o cambiado tu vida al no conocer a alguien que se ha convertido en un factor importante de ella?" Ahora digo, ¿Qué pasaría si esa persona se va?

Está bien, acabo de aclarar todo anteriormente, que, a pesar de todo, esas personas todavía siguen en contacto y hasta regresaron. Pero, recientemente, he recibido la noticia de que cierta persona, a la que jamás creí que iba a tenerle tal grado de cariño, se iría y que jamás regresaría.

Él lo hará, volverá por mí, me tendrá en su mente y seré quien lo recibirá con los brazos abiertos cuando lo haga, él lo había prometido. Volví a experimentar el vació de que alguien se vaya, aunque en este caso era más extremista. Llegué a llorar en frente suyo cuando dijo que existía la posibilidad de que nunca más podría verlo y sentí gran calidez cuando prometió su regreso. Aun así, ¿Es mi culpa que se haya ido? Claro que no, tenía una persona a quien buscar, su padre. No podía culparme y menos a él, es algo lógico.

Esta persona, quien ya no temeré decir que se trata de Tsukiyomi Ikuto, ha logrado contradijese todo lo anteriormente dicho. Todas las personas que se fueron son importante en igual grado, tanto amigos como Shugo Charas, pero sabía que era algo de la vida, no todo dura para siempre. El problema es que yo creí, que mis lazos cercanos con Ikuto, si durarían para toda la eternidad. Porque inconscientemente, por más que lo nieguen mis labios, lo quería a mi lado.

Es verdad, lo admito, luego de 3 años de haberlo conocido, ya estando en secundario, me di cuenta que me había enamorado de él…

Cuando éramos simples desconocidos, incluso enemigos….

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Amu-chan! ¡Vinieron a buscarte! – exclamó mi madre desde la planta baja.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A buscarme? – dije para mí misma - ¡¿Quién, mamá?! – grité desde la puerta.

\- ¡El muchacho de la vez pasada! – contestó – Ven, pasa si quieres – alcanzo a escuchar.

Me arreglo rápidamente, ya que tenía el cabello sin peinar y bajo las escaleras, topándome con una gran sorpresa.

\- ¿I-Ikuto? – dije sin poder creerlo.

\- Ah, Ikuto era tu nombre, digo, ¿Puedo llamarte así? – mi madre estaba con una bandeja.

\- Como usted quiera – respondió él.

\- Ikuto, pero… ¿Qué no te habías ido hace unas semanas a buscar a tu padre? – me senté al lado suyo - ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

Sentí su mano sobre mi cabeza, lentamente la acarició.

\- Señora Hinamori – dijo mirando a mamá, que estaba en la cocina - ¿No le molesta si salgo un rato con ella?

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- Claro, pero abrígate, Amu.

Lo miré confusa, pero no dije nada y subí en busca de una chaqueta. Regresé y salimos, apenas caminamos media cuadra, volví con mis preguntas.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te trae por acá? – le pregunté, mirándolo.

\- ¿Tengo que tener una razón? – contestó, con la vista al frente y las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Siempre hay una razón para algo, y vos siempre las ocultas – pronuncié aquellas últimas palabras con frialdad.

Escuché una de esas risas que se forman cuando sonríe. Inmediatamente siento que entrelaza una de sus manos con la mía.

\- Es verdad, la tengo – clavó sus ojos en los míos.

\- No tiene caso que pregunte – le correspondí, sin saberlo y miré hacia otra parte.

Eran aquellos pequeños gestos que me hacían darme cuenta que tanto llegué a apreciarlo. Continuamente venía a casa a buscarme y salíamos a pasear a donde sea. No nos importaba donde íbamos a ir, simplemente con estar un momento juntos, era suficiente.

Hasta que, nuevamente, se marchó.

Iba y volvía, su tiempos de ausencia llegaban a dolerme, hablamos todos los días, ya sea por mensaje o llamadas y todo ese vació, con ya 14 años, hizo que me diera cuenta que estaba realmente convencida de que me gustaba Ikuto. Cada roce, cada abrazo, cada vez que apoyaba sus labios en mis mejillas o frente, si bien no lo hacía muchas veces, eran sensaciones que me causaban escalofríos, pero también calidez. Hasta que, finalmente, me atreví a hacer lo mismo.

Comencé a abrazarlo de sorpresa, a acurrucarme en sus brazos sin que me lo pidiera, a robarle besos cuando estaba distraído. En una de esas, accidentalmente terminé besando sus labios, ya que justo se había dado vuelta. No es que no me haya gustado, de todos modos duró menos de 10 segundos, pero fue algo que me avergonzó demasiado, al punto de que no pude mirarlo a la cara por un mes.

Ya con 15, Ikuto era más cariñoso, hasta llegó asorprenderme. Tiempo atrás él se limitaba a sus caricias, me tenía respeto, porque era una niña. En cambio, cuando llegué a la etapa en donde dejo la infancia, lo máximo que llegó fue a dejarme el cuello lleno de marcas, finalizando con un beso en la oreja. Aquel día me pidió disculpas y estuvo distante el resto de la semana, parecía arrepentido, verme como una mujer y que los chicos empezaran a acercarse a mí lo volvió posesivo.

Cuando me confesó, nuevamente, que me amaba, que él iba a esperarme y que jamás haría algo que no me gustase, solo me limité a sonreír, pero no pasó mucho cuando yo también lo hice. Le dije que me gustaba, no, que lo amaba y cerré aquella verdad con un beso, esta vez no el que solía darle cuando tenía un año menos, sino uno que este fue uno donde ambos correspondimos durante largos segundos.

Está bien, yo tenía 15, una edad donde es normal tener el primer novio, el primer beso, pero Ikuto ya era un hombre de 20 y pensar aquello realmente me incomodaba. Era difícil hacerle creer a los demás que esta era una relación que se formó en un largo tiempo y que era algo más serio de lo que parecía. Hoy cualquier chica de 15 que sale con uno mucho más mayor, es mal visto. Al chico lo ven como si se tratase de algún pervertido, alguien que solo se aprovecha de una menor. Mientras que a la chica la ven como si buscase algo más, ya sea dinero, placer, lo que sea. Simplemente, es mal visto.

Aun así, no era algo que ya nos importase mucho, cuando cumplí 16. Con la aceptación de mis padres, era suficiente y ambos decidimos seguir. Él se había convertido en mi novio, luego de tantas experiencias y momentos vividos. La persona que logró ver todas mis facetas y aceptó cada una de ellas, se había convertido en alguien más íntimo. Y, ya rozando la adultez y finalizando la preparatoria, con 17 años y un año de relación, habíamos logrado al mayor acto de amor que puede haber en una pareja. Realmente estaba profundamente enamorada, más bien, ambos.

Seguro ya sabrá como continúa la historia, saltando el resto de los años, luego de haber terminado la escuela y haber empezado la universidad, no nos bastaba seguir simplemente novios, queríamos vivir juntos, hacer una promesa de vida, donde cada uno se tiene que comprometer con el otro, hasta que la muerte nos separe…

Empecé hablándoles de como hubiese sido la vida de uno si cierta persona no habría aparecido en ella. Realmente, me cuesta imaginar cómo habría sido la mía sin mis amigos, sin mis Shugo Chara, sin Ikuto. Probablemente no estaría escribiendo esto. Y quizás ustedes creen que les hablo de esto porque fue la ausencia y la creencia de que iba a perder a Ikuto lo que me hizo darme cuenta del amor que sentía hacia él. Es verdad, en parte es cierto, pero también porque ahora, luego de haberme dado todo lo que una mujer necesita, él ya se ha marchado, no ha otro país como en los inicios, no por un viaje de trabajo, sino por uno de paz, donde el recorrido de la vida finaliza como consecuencia de la vejez. Pero las esperanzas de uno todavía siguen en pie y que en este mundo, todo lo que dejó, es motivo para que yo siga.

De todos modos, si el colectivo que me llevara al otro mundo aparece, aceptaré y volveré a encontrarme con él, porque si lo vuelvo a conocer, si vuelve a aparecer en mi otra vida, estoy segura que será tan grandiosa como la que ya viví…

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ok (?**

 **Es la primera vez que hago un One-Shot de este estilo. Simplemente se me ocurrió luego de imaginarme como sería el proceso de la relación entre Amu e Ikuto y bueh, una cosa lleva a la otra (?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews para saber que les parecio :3**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
